LUV U
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Dipaksa menggunakan celana dalam berwarna pink dan sialnya seorang namja manis melihatnya, adalah mimpi buruk bagi Chanyeol. "Ah, bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Sweety saja?"/"Kau fikir aku merk POPOK bayi!" - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1C
**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt D.7 : Celana dalam hot pink mentereng milik Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **LUV U"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Kenapa dua makhluk menyebalkan ini berada di rumahku?"

Seorang wanita berdress merah yang terlihat mondar-mandir sejak 15 menit yang lalu meletakkan koper dan tas-tas berisi barang-barang antah berantah, kini beralih melemparkan tatapan tajam pada lelaki jakung yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kedua keponakanmu yang imut ini akan menginap di rumahmu hingga sebulan,"

Lelaki jakung itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali menatap dua anak lelaki kembar yang sibuk memasuk-keluarkan lolipop merah—lengkap dengan air liur yang mengalir menetes keluar dari mulut, kini tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya.

"APA?! Tidak, tidak bisa!"

"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Aku akan pergi ke Los Angeles besok dan kau tahu suamiku sekarang berada di Jepang. Aku tidak mungkin membawa mereka berdua bersamaku karena mereka masih harus bersekolah dan aku juga tidak ingin repot saat aku sedang bekerja disana,"

"Dan kau menitipkan dua makhluk merepotkan ini padaku?!"

Wanita itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Mereka tidak akan menggigit dan menularkan virus rabies padamu, Chanyeol,"

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ya, tetapi mereka akan meledakkan dapur dan menjadikanku makanan kucing," ucapnya sarkastis.

"Tak usah berlebihan,"

Wanita itu kini mengelus kedua rambut anaknya—tersenyum keibuan.

"Sehun _nie_ , Jongin _nie_ , kalian jangan merepotkan paman Chanyeol. Bersikap baiklah, kasihan dia masih lajang,"

Chanyeol mendengus.

"YA! Apa hubungannya dengan statusku?!"

"Ah, jangan lupa bersihkan apartemenmu. Ini benar-benar mirip seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. Sumpah, aku melihatnya, kau masih menyimpan upilmu di bawah meja makan dan ku yakin masih sama dengan yang ku lihat sebulan yang lalu,"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat raut wajah _noona_ nya yang kini terlihat menahan rasa mual.

"Aku hanya berniat mengkoleksinya siapa tahu bisa ku lelang,"

Wanita itu mendelikkan kedua matanya kesal.

"Bersihkan dan kurangi kebiasaan jorokmu, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan pacar jika kau masih bersikap seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menepuk dadanya bangga, "Asal Yoora _noona_ tahu, banyak sekali di kampusku yang mengantri ingin menjadi pacarku, tetapi mereka semua bukan tipeku,"

 **MIAAAWWW!**

 **GUBRAAAK!**

 **KLONTANG-KLONTANG...!**

Chanyeol dan Yoora saling berpandangan heran.

"Well, bahkan kucing tetangga pun mengamuk memprotes ucapanmu barusan,"

 **.**

 **.**

"Aish, makan makananmu dengan benar bocah-bocah nakal,"

Sehun dan Jongin seketika menatap Chanyeol tajam seolah mengatakan 'diam-atau-ku-hancurkan-rumah-beserta-koleksi-blue-film-di-laptopmu' membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah terserah kalian menghabiskan makanan kalian bagaimana. Mau dengan menyungging, berjongkok di kamar mandi, berguling-guling, atau sambil bersalto pokoknya aku tidak peduli,"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan keras lalu duduk di seberang dua anak kembar—yang ia bahkan sampai detik ini ia tak tahu dimana letak kembarnya—mulai melahap makanan buatannya. Baru mengurus mereka sehari rasanya bahkan seperti sudah seabad bagi Chanyeol. Dan janganlah kalian terkejut jika besok mungkin menemukan Chanyeol bunuh diri dengan memutuskan gantung diri di pohon tauge.

"Hei, apa kau memakainya?" bisik Jongin.

Kedua telinga Chanyeol menajam.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sehun tak kalah lirih.

Kini kedua mata Chanyeol yang mulai memicing menatap percakapan Sehun dan Jongin yang terdengar errr... ambigu?

"Aku ingin melihatnya!"

 _Melihat apa?!—_ fikiran Chanyeol seketika bercabang menjadi liar. Jangan-jangan dua bocah dihadapannya sudah pernah melihat adegan—

"Dasar mesum!"

Kedua bola mata Chanyeol membulat, mulut menganga, sendoknya terjatuh hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup menggema di ruang makan itu— _oke, ini terlalu dramatis karena Chanyeol terlalu banyak menonton drama Uttaran. Dan omong-omong, Chanyeol menyukai Tapasya._

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Berkacalah, kau juga sering memperhatikan pantat Luhan,"

"PANTAT SIAPA?!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

Sehun dan Jongin kembali menatap kesal ke arah Chanyeol.

"Paman, aku rasa **jomblo** sepertimu tidak perlu tahu,"

Ucapan Sehun barusan terdengar pedas sekali omong-omong dan Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, setuju.

"Ini adalah masalah lelaki dewasa yang sudah mempunyai **pacar**. Jadi daripada paman sakit hati, lebih baik paman tidak perlu ikut campur urusan kami,"

ASDFGHJKL—bunuh Chanyeol di rawa-rawa sekarang.

"Sehun! Cepat tunjukkan celana dalammu! Kita harus memamerkannya pada Paman tentang celana dalam baru milik kita~"

Chanyeol yang baru saja melahap makanannya berusaha tidak terjerumus pada obrolan tak penting bocah ingusan kelas 3 SD, seketika tersedak.

 _Sialan._

Sepertinya pembicaraan mengenai celana dalam saat makan malam adalah obrolan yang akan berlangsung sangat menarik.

Jongin melempar celana boksernya ke wajah Chanyeol lantas beranjak dari kursi makan dan menari Touch My Body dibawah sinar rembulan—ralat—dibawah sinar lampu neon memperlihatkan celana dalam bergambar Civil War. Jongin lantas menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya dan menampar pantatnya sendiri.

"Touceh ma badeh~ badeh~"

Dan Chanyeol bersumpah setelah ini, ia tidak akan menonton film Civil War lagi.

Kini giliran Sehun yang melempar bokser bergambar spongsbobnya ke wajah Chanyeol menyusul Jongin memperlihatkan celana dalam bergambar Miranda Kerr. Karena Sehun tidak sealay Jongin, ia lebih memilih bergoyang Sambalado sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bak orang mabuk.

"Sambalado eh eh sambal terasi eh eh itu nama sambal~ cintamu mirip terasi~"

Bibir Chanyeol berkedut-kedut. Ia yakin seingatnya ia tidak memasukkan sianida ke dalam makanan mereka walaupun ia sempat berniat menyampurkan boraks tetapi ia masih mencoba menjadi paman yang baik untuk mereka berdua.

"Hei, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!"

"Kami sedang menari tentu saja, aku tahu paman ingin bergabung dengan kita, oleh karena itu aku sudah mempersiapkan celana dalam spesial untuk paman. TARAAAMM!"

Jongin dengan senyuman lebar nan bangga menunjukkan celana dalam pink yang terlihat hot ke hadapan Chanyeol—tunggu.

 **PINK?!**

"Kau kira aku gadis?!"

"Atau sudah janda~"

"Kau sedang tidak berada di acara kontes dangdut, Sehun,"

"Wow, ini sangat cocok untukmu, Paman,"

Chanyeol mendelikkan kedua mata melihat celana dalam pink yang sudah terpasang rapi ditubuhnya. Tetapi bagaimana bisa—

"Aku yang memakaikannya untukmu, tak usah berterima kasih," Jongin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan wajah yang amat menyebalkan.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan celana dalam pink seperti ini?! Kau tidak pergi ke tempat pakaian dalam wanita lalu berlagak seperti pria hidung belang hanya demi mencuri celana dalam seperti ini kan?!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mengambilnya dari koper milik _eomma_ ,"

Chanyeol menatap celana dalam yang kini bertengger di luar bokser biru tuanya membuat ia selama beberapa detik merasa seakan menjadi kembaran Superman sebelum akhirnya ia di seret oleh dua makhluk jahil ke ruang tengah kini menyalakan televisi dengan volume cukup keras yang menampilkan acara Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Dan sejak kapan ia memasang parabola yang berisi acara televisi India?

"Paman, kau harus menari! Seperti ini,"

Chanyeol menatap cengo Jongin dan Sehun yang kini tengah berlari kejar-kejaran sembari sesekali melemparkan kedipan genit mirip seperti Saruhkan dan Kajol. Chanyeol seketika merasa mual, dia butuh kantong plastik sekarang. Namun suara bel yang terdengar berulang kali berbaur dengan teriakan dan soundtrack film di televisi membuat Chanyeol kini mengalihkan pandangan menatap pintu. Ia mendengus kesal melirik dua keponakannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Selamat malam,"

Chanyeol menatap lelaki mungil yang muncul dari balik pintu rumah kini tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Wow, senyummu mengalihkan duniaku,"

" _Ne_?" Lelaki itu mengerjap bingung lantas tertawa canggung dan menunjukkan satu kotak makanan yang terbungkus rapi oleh kain berwarna merah, "Maaf sepertinya aku menganggumu," ia melongokkan kepalanya sekedar mengintip kebisingan dari dalam rumah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak, kalau kau mau menganggu aku terus juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan, ngehehehehe,"

...

krik.

krik.

Baekhyun memberikan kotak makanan yang tengah digenggamnya lalu membungkukkan badan,"Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku baru pindah ke sini," lelaki itu lantas menunjuk ke sebelah kanan dengan ibu jarinya,"aku harap kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik,"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Sweety saja?"

"Kau kira aku merk POPOK bayi apa?!"

"Oke, aku ganti menjadi, Baekkie manis saja ya,"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ini ada sedikit bingkisan sebagai tanda perkenalan ku. Aku membuatnya sendiri, jadi kalau rasanya aneh—kau bisa membuangnya saja,"

"Aku pasti akan menghabiskannya. Aku berjanji," Chanyeol kini meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu menciumnya. " Everything for you, My Lady,"

 **PLAAK!**

"Aku ini _namja_!"

Chanyeol mengusap-usap pipinya yang kini berbekas tanda lima jari milik Baekhyun.

"Tidak baik seorang puteri menampar Pangeran tamvan,"

"Pangeran?"

Baekhyun tertawa lalu menunjuk bagian bawah Chanyeol, "Mana ada pangeran memakai celana dalam berwarna pink,"

Chanyeol seketika menatap celana dalamnya dan menutup pintu rumah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak di luar rumahnya.

"Oh, _shit_ , hancur sudah imejku di depan calon pacar,"

Dan setelah hari itu, Chanyeol dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena muntaber.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian benar-benar berbakat menghancurkan rumahku,"

Jongin mengambil tisu di dashboard mobil Chanyeol lantas mengelap kedua matanya _—berakting dramatis_ ,"Oh, paman aku merasa terharu dengan pujianmu,"

Chanyeol melirik Jongin kesal,"Dasar bocah gila,"

"Percayalah paman, dia bukan kembaranku," ucap Sehun dari kursi belakang yang tengah sibuk bermain game Love Tester dengan sesekali berteriak mengucapkan 'yes-aku-dan-Luhan-100%!'

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil Chanyeol terhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Jongin segera memakai tasnya yang bergambar film AADC—benar-benar selera orang tua walaupun Jongin sempat membantah dan mengatakan jika singkatan AADC di tasnya adalah Ada Apa Dengan siomay mang Cakra—disusul Sehun yang memakai tas bergambar Dorameyeon. Percampuran antara Doraemon yang sangat suka memakan Jajangmyeon.

Ya, setidaknya diantara mereka berdua, Sehun lebih terlihat normal di banding Jongin.

...

Atau mungkin keduanya tidak ada yang normal.

"Pergilah wahai kalian makhluk-makhluk luar angkasa, jangan kembali ke rumahku lagi,"

Langkah Jongin dan Sehun terhenti. Mereka berdua lantas berbalik menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum penuh arti terselubung.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merinding," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lalu balas menatap dengan tak kalah tajam dan segera menancapkan gas pergi menuju kampusnya.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, ia kini telah berada di kampusnya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kedua kaki dengan lemas menyusuri koridor kampus yang tampak sangat ramai. Chanyeol sesekali terlonjak melihat gadis-gadis yang keluar dari kelas mereka berlari dengan wajah berbinar bak kesetanan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berfikir, makanan apa yang mereka makan sebagai sarapan tadi pagi, barangkali saja ada resep yang salah dan tidak sengaja tercampur dengan adonan sehingga bisa membuat mereka seperti itu. Namun seketika ia teringat perkataan _noona_ nya bahwa daripada memikirkan hidup orang lain, lebih baik fikirkan hidupmu sendiri.

Dan bahkan kenyataannya dari kemarin, hidup Chanyeol sudah berjalan sangat buruk.

Ia mengeryit heran menatap gadis-gadis yang berdiri di depan kelas mereka diam-diam terkikik dibelakangnya. Chanyeol tahu, ia tampan melebihi Leonardo Di Caprio, sehingga ia tak lagi di ragukan sebagai _flower boy_ di kampusnya—walaupun ia lebih suka disebut Boboi Boy daripada flower boy—tetapi reaksi gadis-gadis hari ini terlihat sangat aneh.

"Yo, my brother!"

Chanyeol melirik kesal pada tiang listrik berambut pirang yang kini melingkarkan tangan di lehernya.

"Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan ibuku memasukkan nama 'Kris Wu kembaran Tukul Arwana' di kartu keluarga sehingga kau terus memanggilku brother,"

"Lalu kau ingin ku panggil apa? Ibu kos atau kembaran Ronaldowati?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yang benar saja, kau pasti terlalu banyak di menonton sinetron Ganteng-Ganteng Sembilan,"

Kris menyengir.

"Hei, omong-omong hiasan celana dalammu bagus juga,"

"Hah? Celana dalam?"

Kris bersiul menggoda lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak,"Your hot pinkeu underwear,"

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya lantas melepas tas yang sedaritadi ia gendong di punggungnya dan terkejut tak menyadari bahwa celana dalam pink yang semalam ia kenakan, tertempel rapi dengan isolasi di tasnya. Oh great, ini pasti akan menjadi berita yang sangat fantastis dengan judul "Park Chanyeol—sang Kapten Basket serta Gitaris Band Menghias Tasnya Dengan Celana Dalam Hot Berwarna Pink". Chanyeol lantas berlari ke kamar mandi dan melepas celana dalam laknat itu. Ia seketika mengerti apa arti dari pandangan Jongin dan Sehun tadi pagi.

Dan tolong ingatkan Chanyeol sepulang ini untuk membius kedua keponakannya dengan celana dalam pink legendaris itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menempelkan pantatnya di sebelah Baekhyun, "Maaf aku terlambat. Hwh, dengar, aku baru saja diceritakan oleh adikku, katanya ada seorang _namja_ di kampusnya yang menempelkan celana dalam pink di tas ranselnya,"

Baekhyun seketika tersedak. Dan ia menjadi teringat dengan tetangga gilanya itu.

"Mungkin dia sedang dilanda stress dengan tumpukan skripsi," jawab Kyungsoo

"Ku fikir ia mungkin sudah gila, aku yakin pasti celana dalam itu sudah sebulan tidak dicuci, dan itu pasti cukup ampuh untuk membiusmu,"

"Ewh, lalu aku akan berbalik membiusmu dengan kaus kaki yang tidak ku cuci selama setahun,"

Baekhyun menatapnya jijik sedangkan Kyungsoo memukul Luhan dengan bukunya hingga _namja_ itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lu, apa anak kecil itu masih sering mengikutimu?"

"Hah? Siapa? Sehun?"

"Aku tidak percaya, Luhan ternyata pedofil,"

"Yah bagaimana ya, pesonaku memang sangat kuat,"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei, Baek. Bagaimana rumah barumu? Apa terasa nyaman?"

"Hm, aku menyukainya," Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Baguslah, oh ya, pertanyaanmu mengenai pekerjaan _part time_ , apa kau masih membutuhkannya?"

"Ya, apa kau punya referensi untukku?"

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berulang kali mengecheck alamat yang tengah di genggam lalu menatap pintu dihadapannya.

DAN INI SUNGGUH SULIT DI PERCAYA.

Baekhyun memencet bel berkali-kali sembari menghirup-membuang nafas berkali-kali yang hingga detik ke 54, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

" _Noona_ —siapa?"

Baekhyun sungguh benci pada setiap orang yang baru bertemu dengannya mengira ia adalah seorang wanita padahal jelas-jelas ia tengah memakai celana sekarang.

"Apa benar ini rumahnya Sehun _nie_?"

"Ah, ya aku sendiri. _Noona_ siapa?"

Baekhyun menatap wajah flat Sehun.

"Mulai sekarang, _hyung_ adalah guru les Sehun _nie_ dan Jongin _nie_. Nama _hyung_ , Byun Baekhyun. Akuteman baik Luhan _hyung_ lho,"

Wajah flat Sehun seketika berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga penuh dengan cinta bermekaran mirip seperti di iklan kopi Gud Dhel.

"Benarkah? Silahkan masuk _noona_!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lantas memutar bola matanya malas—berbicara dengan anak sekolah dasar memang menyusahkan. Baekhyun mengeryit jijik melihat keadaan rumah yang mirip dengan kapal pecah lalu berusaha mengabaikan dan membuntuti Sehun yang menuju kamar bocah cilik itu.

"Hng... Sehun _nie_ , apa kau tinggal bersama _appa_ mu?"

"Tidak, _appa_ ku sedang berada di Jepang," ucap Sehun sambil mengambil meja kecil.

"Oh, begitu. Dimana Jongin?"

"Jongin sedang mandi. Tunggu saja _noona_ ," ia mengambil peralatan tulis dan buku-bukunya.

"Baiklah. Wah, kamar Sehun _nie_ rapi sekali ya,"

"Tidak,"

"Hm?"

"Ini bukan kamar Sehun. Ini kamar paman,"

Baekhyun mengeryit heran.

" _Noona_ tunggu disini dulu ya, aku akan mengambilkan minum dulu,"

Baekhyun mengangguk canggung.

Sepeninggal Sehun yang menutup pintu, Baekhyun membuka buku Sehun. Ia terkikik melihat tulisan tangan Sehun dan selalu ada nama Luhan di setiap halaman. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Anak jaman sekarang memang sudah tumbuh dewasa sebelum waktunya.

 **CKLEK.**

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang saat mendengar pintu terbuka dari balik punggungnya. Namun seketika ia membulatkan kedua mata melihat sosok lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk sepinggang serta tengah mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan ditengah jeritan kedua _namja_ di kamar, Sehun dan Jongin kini justru tertawa girang sambil menari tarian Shinchan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku mengenai kejahilan kedua makhluk luar angkasa ini,"

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya berulang kali pada Baekhyun hingga _namja_ itu merasa risih. Well, Baekhyun tidak dapat berbohong jika ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana perut kotak-kotak yang tercetak dengan apik di tubuh lelaki di hadapannya membuat lelaki mungil itu diam-diam kembali bersemu merah. Dan kabar buruknya, lelaki itu adalah _ahjussi_ mesum yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga meminta maaf tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu jika aku akan datang hari ini,"

"YA! Kalian harus meminta maaf padanya, sekarang! Atau ku tendang kalian dari rumahku sekarang,"

Chanyeol dalam mode _angry_ —tidak pake _bird_ —benar-benar membuat nyali kedua bocah lelaki itu menciut. Seketika Jongin dan Sehun membungkukkan badannya bersamaan.

" _Jwesonghamnida_ ,"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkan kalian,"

"Terima kasih _noona_ ,"

Baekhyun tersenyum meringis.

"Panggil aku _hyung_ ,"

" _Hyuu—noona_ ,"

"Jangan panggil dia _noona_!" ucap Chanyeol dengan marah, "panggil saja dia _eomma_ ,"

"Terimakasih Baekhyun _eomma_ ,"

Baekhyun menatap datar mereka.

"Dasar gila,"

"Yang penting kau sudah melihat tubuh limited editionku kan?"

Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita belajar,"

Jongin seketika berguling-guling di lantai.

"Aaaahh~ Aku lapar _eomma_ , aku tidak bisa belajar jika perutku sedang mengadakan konser JKT 48~,"

Sehun seketika melompat katak.

"Aaahh~ Aku rindu Luhan _noona_ , aku tidak bisa belajar jika tidak ada Luhan _noona~_ ,"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan heran. Namun seketika Chanyeol harus menahan malu ketika perutnya ikut mengadakan konser.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasakkan makanan untuk kalian dan untuk Sehun, aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya tetapi aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk video call dengan Luhan menggunakan ponselku selama aku memasak. Mengerti?"

"Yey! Baekhyun _eomma_ terbaik!"

"Aku bukan ibu kalian!"

Baekhyun bersungut kesal lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih memegangi jempol kakinya yang kesakitan,"kau mau membantuku memasak?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan suami yang tanggap,"

"Aku ini _namja_!"

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa kau isteriku?"

Baekhyun yang tengah mengambil bahan-bahan dari dalam lemari pendingin diam-diam bersemu merah, "Tentu saja tidak,cih!"

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai.

"Masih ada ruang kosong di hatiku loh. Kau tidak ingin mengisinya?"

"Isi saja sendiri dengan kopi sianida!"

"Ckckck, calon pacarku galak sekali,"

 **BLAM!**

"Hei jangan menutup lemari pendinginnya keras-keras! Aku masih menyicilnya!"

Baekhyun seketika mengelus-elus lemari pendingin milik Chanyeol,"O-oh maaf,"

"Yang disini tidak kau elus-elus?"

"Kalau kau kucing mungkin aku mau,"

"Baiklah, besok aku akan memakai kostum kucing,"

"Gila,"

"Aku gila karenamu, sayang,"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia benar-benar merasa dongkol, percuma menanggapi ucapan _namja_ di hadapannya yang hanya membuatnya menjadi naik darah.

"Apa Sehun dan Jongin adalah puteramu?"

" _NE?!_ Mereka berdua?! Aku harap anak kita lebih waras dari mereka,"

Baekhyun yang tengah mengiris wortel menatap Chanyeol kesal,"Kau fikir aku mau menikah denganmu?"

"Tentu saja,"

Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya,"Bermimpilah,"

Chanyeol membalikkan badan lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Baik, aku akan tidur sekarang,"

"YA! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Tidur lalu aku akan bermimpi menikah denganmu,"

"Aish, mengapa aku bisa bertemu makhluk seperti kau. Kau, kemari. Lebih baik sekarang pakaikan apron untukku,"

Baekhyun segera merentangkan tangan dan Chanyeol memakaikannya. Namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba terhenti saat memegang kedua tali yang kini harus diikat dibelakang punggung Baekhyun.

" Kenapa? Cepatlah pakaikan, "

Chanyeol lantas memeluk Baekhyun lalu mengikat sebuah tali simpul disana. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat deru nafas Chanyeol secara tidak sengaja menerpa dan sangat terasa di perpotongan lehernya. Bahkan ia dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma tubuh Chanyeol dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat Baekhyun entah mengapa merasa tiba-tiba jantungnya seketika berlari marathon.

"S-sudah belum?"

Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar harus menerapkan prinsip 'mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan'. Chanyeol kini justru mengendus rambut Baekhyun membuat ia merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Padahal seingatnya, ia tak pernah memakan hewan itu.

"Rambutmu ... aku suka aromanya," bisiknya dengan lembut hingga tak sengaja bibirnya menyentuh daun telinga Baekhyun.

"Gyaaa~Aku melting~Aaaa kalian romantis sekaliii~ Aaaa kalian menodai mataku~"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Jongin seolah sedang fangirl-ing—padahal suaranya terdengar sangat datar—seketika tersadar. Namun belum sempat mereka saling menjauhkan diri masing-masing, tiba-tiba Baekhyun tergelincir ke belakang dan secara spontan menarik lengan Chanyeol hingga—

 **BRUUUKK.**

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala prihatin lalu menghampiri mereka berdua, "Paman, harusnya kau menangkap Baekhyun _eomma_ agar tidak terjatuh seperti di film Deskrentas Of Sun! Kenapa ini justru semuanya jatuh?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap Jongin kesal, "KIM JONGIIIIIINNNN!"

.

.

Chanyeol sedaritadi berjalan berbolak-balik di depan Sehun dan Jongin yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Ia mengepalkan tangan dimulutnya dengan kepala menunduk berfikir seolah tengah mencoba memecahkan soal matematika yang sulitnya pernah membuat Chanyeol menangis berguling-guling sambil mencakar aspal.

"Hey boys,"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menunjuk mereka.

"Hey girl," jawab mereka malas.

"Jangan panggil aku 'girl'"

"Baiklah," mereka mengangguk berbarengan, "hey barbie,"

Dan Chanyeol hampir menyiram mereka dengan kuah kari basi.

" _What the hell_ ," Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "ah, kalian mengingatkanku akan kejahilan kalian dua minggu yang lalu dimana kalian menempelkan celana dalam pink di tasku dan kau tahu aku menjadi bahan lelucon satu kampus!"

Sehun menggerdikkan bahunya,"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Oh, paman kau berlebihan," Jongin memilin pakaiannya bosan.

"Kami bahkan belum melancarkan rencana kami untuk menjemur koleksi celana dalam bergambar barbie milik Paman saat kanak-kanak di depan kampusmu," Sehun tersenyum licik.

Chanyeol mendelikkan mata menunjuk marah pada dua bocah luar angkasa itu,"Kalian tahu darimana?!"

"Tentu saja _eomma_ ,"

"Ingatkan aku untuk memberi Yoora _noona_ hadiah kecoa mati,"

"Tidak,"

"Kalian iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Jangan panggil aku Barbie!"

"Ya, Princess,"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya kesal, "Oke lupakan,"

"Dasar Princess berotot, sedang PMS ya?" Jongin merayu menggerak-gerakkan alisnya.

Chanyeol mendelik.

"Oke, kembali ke topik awal. Dengar, aku mendapatkan undangan pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun. KAU MENDENGARNYAAA? AKU DI UNDANG DI PESTA ULANG TAHUN BAEKHYUUUN! HAUHAUHAUAH.. "

...

...

krik.

krik.

"Oke lanjut. Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk menemaniku hadir di pesta ulangtahun Baekhyun. Kalian akan beruntung jika hadir disana," Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun,"kau akan bertemu Luhan,"

Sehun seketika menjabat tangan Chanyeol, "Tentu saja aku ikut denganmu, Princess,"

Kini Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Jongin, "Dan kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih menarik dari film kesukaanmu ... Mmmm... Apa itu namanya?"

Jongin menatap datar Chanyeol.

"Upil War,"

"Oke, mungkin maksudmu, Civil War. Haha, aku tidak dapat membayangkan upil saling melempar rudal,"

Dan Jongin masih menatapnya datar.

"Oh oke, jadi .. apa kalian berdua setuju? Jika hanya Sehun, aku mungkin tidak bisa hadir ke sana,"

"Demi adik dan pamanku yang tengah berjuang mendapatkan cintanya," Jongin mengambil kaos kaki dan mengelap air matanya,"baiklah, aku setuju."

"Emm .. Jongin," Chanyeol menunjuk pada kaos kaki,"omong-omong itu kaos kaki yang satu bulan belum sempat ku cuci,"

Dan seketika Jongin pingsan.

.

.

"YA! Masukkan gulanya!"

"Aish, jangan lupa baking powder!"

"Jangan memasukkan saus ke dalam adonan rotinya, Jongin!"

"Sehun! Kau kemanakan mixernya!"

Setelah akhirnya berkutat di dapur selama 4 jam, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat memasukkan adonan kue ke dalam oven. Chanyeol menggeram kesal melihat penampilan dapurnya yang sangat berantakan. Ditambah lagi sekarang Jongin dan Sehun, bukannya membantu, justru asik berlari-larian memperebutkan strawberry. Ia memijat dahinya.

Dan ia menyesal telah meminta bantuan dua makhluk luar angkasa itu.

"Ya sudahlah strawberrynya kalian makan saja. Nanti aku akan beli lagi,"

"YEY! Paman memang terbaik!"

"Aku bukan Boboiboy," Chanyeol melepas pakaiannya yang penuh dengan noda, "sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi mandi! Pukul 7 malam kita harus berada di pesta Baekhyun,"

"Siap, Paman! Setelah serial drama Uttarannya selesai ya!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas lalu segera pergi membersihkan diri. Di dalam kamar mandi ia terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Omong-omong, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun semakin meningkat semenjak diamenjadi guru les kedua keponakannya. Oleh karena itu, ia berniat mengajak Baekhyun besok ke berjalan-jalan dan menembaknya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, menjadikan Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya, bukan menembaknya dengan pistol, oke? Dan tolong doakan dia semoga Chanyeol berhasil.

Setelah sibuk memilih baju dan menggunakan minyak wangi 3 botol—omong-omong, semua minyak wangi itu adalah hadiah gratis setiap pembelian produk sabun colek di supermarket—dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah berseri.

Namun seketika ia merasa janggal. Bukan, bukan karena Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah tidak ada di depan televisi, tetapi karena bau gosong—

"ASTAGA!"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghampiri oven yang penuh dengan asap hitam dan ... kue masterpiecenya telah gosong, kawan.

Senyumnya yang sedaritadi mengembang, kini tidak lagi. Chanyeol ... merasa sedih.

Sehun dan Jongin yang muncul entah darimana kini menepuk-nepuk pantat Chanyeol, ikut merasa iba.

"Yang sabar,Paman. Semua pasti ada hikmahnya,"

"Aku turut sedih karena kue buatan kita telah gosong seperti wajah Jongin,"

"Ya sudahlah, aku rasa kita juga tidak mempunyai waktu yang banyak lagi. Pilihan terakhir adalah ... kita terpaksa membeli di toko roti,"

Diam-diam, dua makhluk itu tersenyum misterius.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan kue tart strawberry yang baru saja ia beli di bangku sebelahnya, sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin duduk di belakang.

"Paman, sebaiknya kue itu di letakkan di antara aku dan Jongin saja, kalau disana, nanti terjatuh,"

"Betul,Paman,"

"Kalian kira aku tidak mengetahui akal bulus kalian?" Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai melihat kedua makhluk itu kini merasa kalah.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mempermasalahkan kue tart ini, lebih baik kita segera menuju Baekhyun saja, kasihan calon pacarku sudah menunggu lama,"

Seketika Sehun dan Jongin berpura-pura muntah.

Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya ditengah-tengah keramaian kota Seoul. Ia sesekali melirik jam tangan rolexnya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Sementara itu, Sehun dan Jongin tengah mendesah malas di belakang menatap bangunan-bangunan tinggi.

Namun seketika Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Apa Paman tidak mau memberikan bunga?"

Chanyeol melirik Jongin dari kaca,"Sepertinya idemu boleh juga,"

Setelah sibuk mencari toko bunga di sepanjang jalan, akhirnya Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya.

"Jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan membeli bunga tidak akan lama,"

Sehun dan Jongin mengajukan jempolnya saat melihat Chanyeol mulai berjalan memasuki toko. Mereka dengan cepat mengambil kue tart dan melahapnya. Kebetulan, mereka merasa sangat lapar, karena Chanyeol belum memberi mereka makan tadi siang. Paman yang cukup jahat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang sudah keluar dari toko bunga. Ia segera menutup kotak kue tart lalu meletakkannya kembali di tempat semula dan mengelap mulut mereka dengan tisu yang sudah di siapkan. Mereka benar-benar pintar membaca keadaan.

"Ayo, Paman! Cepat kita ke pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun _noona!_ Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Luhan!" ucap Sehun saat Chanyeol telah mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Cepat paman~ Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu seseorang yang menarik seperti katamu!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dan segera menuju pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Tepat pukul 7 kurang lima menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah gedung tempat ulang tahun Baekhyun dirayakan. Ia melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal di dalam pesta Baekhyun, namun ia bersikap biasa saja.

"Hei, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Luhan bersama _namja_ bermata bulat disana.

"Luhan _noona_!"

Dan jangan tanya siapa yang baru saja berteriak seperti itu.

"Oh, kau datang bersama dua keponakanmu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Yeah, walaupun aku berharap mereka bukan keponakanku,"

Lain halnya dengan Jongin yang kini hanya tengah menatap lurus pada _namja_ bermata bulat.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, kenalkan _namja_ di sampingku. Do Kyungsoo,"

"Senang bertemu kalian,"

Jongin tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan pada Kyungsoo membuat _namja_ itu membalas dan menyetarakan badannya dengan Jongin,"Apa kau kakaknya Sehun?"

"Ya, benar. "Jongin merapikan rambutnya.

"Kenalkan, namaku ... " ia mengerling pada Kyungsoo lalu mengecup punggung tangannya, "Kim .. Jong .. In,"

" . . . "

Seketika suasana berubah menjadi HOROR.

"A-ah, aku titip mereka berdua oke? S-sebaiknya aku segera bertemu Baekhyun. Sa-sampai jumpa!"

Dan pilihan kabur merupakan hal yang lebih baik daripada harus menanggung malu kelakuan Jongin.

.

.

Beruntunglah dengan tubuh tingginya sehingga ia dapat dengan cepat menemukan Baekhyun. Ia kini terpukau melihat Baekhyun dengan tuxedo hitam dengan rambut berwarna serupa tengah tersenyum meminum segelas wiski sambil tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Dan itu sukses membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya terlebih saat kedua mata hazel itu bertubrukan langsung dengannya.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri terpaku melihat Baekhyun yang semakin berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum terkembang disana. Ia kembali merasakan adanya kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Ia merasa benar-benar seperti tengah melayang di atas awan. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas saat Baekhyun kini mulai melambaikan tangan dan memanggil namanya.

 _Oh, apakah seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta?_

Oke, Chanyeol mulai berlebihan.

"H-hei B-Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Aku kira kau tidak akan datang,"

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar tawa Baekhyun beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia lalu mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun dan mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Ia kini menatap ke dalam kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Kau ... jangan tertawa,"

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang karena pesonamu malam ini dan kau tertawa di hadapanku? Kau mau membuatku menderita diabetes karena terlalu banyak melihat kemanisanmu, hah?"

Kedua pipi Baekhyun seketika memerah dan ia memukul dahi Chanyeol.

"Aish, bicara apa kau,"

Chanyeol kembali berdiri tegak lalu memberikan sekotak kue tart dan bunga pada Baekhyun.

"Hadiah untukmu,"

"Terima kasih. Wow, apa ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Buka saja sendiri, " Baekhyun kini membuka kotak kue tart, "Aku pastikan kau menyukai—KENAPA KUENYA TINGGAL SETENGAH?!"

Chanyeol menatap horor kue tart strawbery yang ia beli dengan penuh perjuangan, kini hanya tinggal setengah sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Maksudku bukan seperti ini Baekhyun. Aku akan mencari Jongin dan Sehun dulu, mereka pasti yang memakannya,tunggu aku oke, "

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengeryit melihat sebuah note berwarna kuning yang tertempel di kue tart. Ia lalu mengambil dan membaca tulisan yang terlihat berantakan disana.

 _Baekhyun_ noona _selamat ulang tahun!_

 _Maaf kami memakan kue mu, karena kami lapar, hehehe._

 _Ah, ya! Paman Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun_ noona _lho!_

 _Dia terus berteriak setiap mandi (-_-) mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Baekhyun_ noona _._

 _Jangan tolak cinta Paman ya_ noona _! Kasihan dia sudah terlalu lama jomblo. Hahahaha ..._

 _Dan tolong, jangan hina tulisan kami._

 _-Sehun dan Jongin-_

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

Setidaknya, anak kecil tak pernah berbohong bukan?

.

.

Setelah berhasil menemukan Jongin dan Sehun, Chanyeol tidak jadi memarahi mereka dan memutuskan kembali ke ball room karena MC sudah memulai acara. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan, benar-benar terlihat paling bersinar.

Ia kini melihat Baekhyun mulai memotong kue setelah acara tiup lilin dan menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday.'

"Kue pertama, aku berikan untuk kedua orangtuaku yang paling aku sayang,"

Chanyeol dari bertepuk tangan senang dapat melihat setidaknya—wajah mertuanya.

"Kue kedua, aku berikan untuk kakakku yang paling menyebalkan sedunia, Baekbeom _hyung_!"

"Kue ketiga, aku berikan untuk kedua sahabat yang paling aku sayang, Luhan dan Kyungsoo!"

"Luhan _noona_!"

"Kyungsoo _noona_!"

 _Sigh._

"Dan kue keempat yang paling spesial, aku berikan untuk .. "

Pandangan Baekhyun kini menyapu seluruh orang yang berada disana dan tatapannya tak sengaja kini beradu dengan Chanyeol yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah pasti itu untukku,"

Baekhyun kini mengalihkan pandangan menatap pada lelaki yang kini berjalan kepadanya. Ia tersenyum memberikan kue, lantas berpelukan.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan itu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya merasa terkejut. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melepaskan pelukan.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Perkenalkan namaku Chen. Aku fikir kami sudah mempunyai hubungan sebagai teman dekat selama lebih dari 6 tahun, itu belum pernah berubah, dan ... jujur diam-diam aku mempunyai perasaan padanya,"

Seketika suasana menjadi hening.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ... Baekhyun?"

Beberapa detik kemudian ballroom menjadi ramai dengan teriakan agar Baekhyun menerima pernyataan Chen. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut lalu menggandeng tangan Sehun dan Jongin untuk pergi dari pesta ulang tahun itu. Ia merasa bahwa semua perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia. Dan Sehun maupun Jongin cukup tahu bahwa pamannya kini tengah dilanda sakit hati.

"Sakitnya tuh disini di dalam hatiku~"

"Diam, Jongin!" ucap Sehun.

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku hanya berusaha menghibur,"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, aku akan membelikan kalian ayam goreng. Kalian belum makan sejak siang kan? Maafkan paman melupakan kalian,"

Sehun dan Jongin saling melirik.

"Em.. tapi kami sudah makan kue .. tart,"

"Oh, kue yang ku beli untuk Baekhyun? Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mentraktir kalian lagi,"

Dan sungguh mereka berdua merasa prihatin dengan keadaan pamannya.

.

.

Hari-hari telah berlalu.

Burung yang biasanya berkicau merdu, kini justru terserang flu. Uttaran yang biasanya tidak pernah absen dihari Minggu, justru absen di hari Sabtu. Sehun dan Jongin yang biasanya menyanyi dengan suara tidak merdu, justru semakin tidak merdu.

"AKU SAKIIIITTTT~~~ AKU SAKIT HATI~~ KAU TERBANGKAN KU KE AWAN LALU JATUHKAN KE DASAR JURANG~"

Chanyeol melirik sinis Jongin yang kini tengah memakai kaos kaki.

"Lagu yang bagus,"

"Ngehehehhe, terimakasih paman,"

Sehun seketika memukul Jongin,"Dasar bodoh, jangan menyanyi lagu seperti itu! Kau kan tahu Paman sedang sakit hati, kau malah meledeknya!"

"Aku kan hanya bernyanyi," Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan Luhan," baiklah aku bernyanyi ini saja. HANCUR HANCUR HANCUR HAAATIKUU~ HANCUR HANCUR HANCUR—"

 **PLAK!**

Sehun menatap horor Chanyeol yang baru saja menampar pipi Jongin.

"Maaf Jongin, tadi ada nyamuk di pipimu," ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan nyamuk yang sudah tewas di tangannya.

"O-oh, terima kasih paman,"

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat. Oh iya, mungkin paman akan pulang malam. Aku sudah meletakkan nomor layanan delivery makanan di kamar kalian, kalau kalian lapar. Aku berharap sih tidak,"

"Oke paman,"

.

.

Chanyeol kembali menenggak sebotol soju.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu padaku, BYUN BAEK HYUN! HIK!"

Dia cegukan rupanya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU. WALAUPUN AKU TAHU KAU LEBIH LAMA DENGAN MUKA KOTAK ITU, TETAPI TIDAKKAH KAU MELIHAT KETULUSANKU,"

Chanyeol menumpukan wajah dengan kedua tangannya lalu entah mengapa tiba-tiba ada bayangan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU MENGATAKANNYA LEBIH DULU PADAMU. AKU MENYESAL. AKU MENCINTAIMU, BAEK,"

 _Ahjumma_ disana menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol yang kini mulai mabuk berat. Bagaimana tidak? Dia menghabiskan 4 botol soju.

"Hei, anak muda. Bangun dan pergilah. Warungku sudah mau tutup!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang,"

 _Ahjumma_ itu kini mengambil handphone Chanyeol dan menghubungi salah satu nomor meminta untuk menjemput Chanyeol. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang lelaki mungil memasuki warung tenda itu lantas meminta maaf dan membawa Chanyeol pergi pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol, lelaki itu lantas membopong tubuh jakung yang amat berat ke kamar Chanyeol. Ia tidak melihat siapapun dan melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dengan segera kini ia baringkan tubuh Chanyeol di kasur.

Setelah semua dirasa beres, ia segera bangkit dan beranjak dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun ... "

Bahu lelaki mungil itu menegang saat merasakan ada sebuah pelukan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dari belakang,"Ya, aku disini,"

"Jangan pergi,"

Baekhyun menatap sendu dinding kamar Chanyeol lantas mengangguk, "Ya, aku tidak akan pergi,"

Chanyeol menyentuh dagu lelaki mungil itu hingga kepala Baekhyun kini menghadap padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu ..."

Chanyeol kini mulai membungkuk menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun lalu mulai meraupnya. Baekhyun yang terkesiap seketika langsung menutup kedua matanya berusaha mengimbangi permainan lelaki yang kini semakin memeluknya erat dari belakang. Chanyeol kini mengigit pelan bibir Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil itu melenguh dan dengan segera ia menelusupkan lidah ke dalamnya. Lidahnya bermain di dalam rongga mulut mengabsen setiap gigi lalu saling bermain lidah.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepaskan tautan mereka. Baekhyun mengelus wajah Chanyeol yang kini tengah mencium dahinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu ... Chanyeol,"

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan mengangkap langit-langit kamar yang masih sama seperti dulu. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah kamarnya juga tak absen dari paginya. Ia kini mencoba berbaring dan meraih gelas di nakas lalu menenggaknya dalam sekali teguk. Rasa pusing di kepalanya masih sangat terasa. Efek mabuk semalam.

Setelah ini, ia bertekad untuk move on saja. Hatinya terus merasa sakit jika mengingat kejadian di pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit mengeryit bingung melihat dirinya sudah berada dikamar dan ia lalu berfikir, mungkin Kris datang menjemputnya. Ia mulai beranjak dari kasur dan membuka knop pintu kamarnya.

"Baekhyun _noona_ , aku mau spaghettinya lagi!"

"Kau sudah makan terlalu banyak, Sehun dan Jongin jangan hanya makan dagingnya! Kau juga harus makan brokolinya,"

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun,Jongin,dan Sehun seketika menatap Chanyeol yang kini melemparkan pandangan bingung.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Duduklah, aku membuatkan bubur pereda mabuk untukmu,"

Chanyeol mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi dan mulai melahap bubur yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau yang membawaku pulang semalam?"

Baekhyun yang duduk di seberangnya menangguk,"Ya, kau mabuk berat,"

Chanyeol meringis,"Uh, maafkan aku merepotkanmu,"

"Tidak, tidak masalah," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ah, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan setelah aku mengantar mereka berdua kesekolah. Kau mau?"

"Terima saja paman! Bukankah kau merindukan Baekhyun _noona_?" ucap Jongin.

Dan Chanyeol melirik Jongin kesal.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia tertawa.

 _Oh, jangan tertawa. Tawa itu akan membuatku gagal move on._

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

Chanyeol berfikir. Mungkin tidak masalah jika ia menghabiskan waktu terakhir ini sebelum melepaskan Baekhyun bersama lelaki berwajah kotak itu.

"Baiklah,"

.

.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

Baekhyun terkekeh,"Kesebuah tempat, yang pasti bukan Namsan Tower,"

"Oh ya, omong-omong apa semalam aku melakukan hal aneh?"

Kedua pipi Baekhyun seketika memerah. Ia kini menyetir sembari melirik ke jendela sampingnya yang terbuka.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada yang aneh selain kau berguling-guling di kasur dan melolong seperti serigala,"

"Itu sangat memalukan, aku harap kau tidak menyebarkannya ke umum,"

Setelah perjalanan yang hampir menempuh sekitar 2 jam itu, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"TARAAAMM~"

"Kebun strawberry?"

Baekhyun menangguk semangat lantas menarik tangan Chanyeol, "Ayo masuk!"

Setelah masuk membayar beberapa hal dan mengambil keranjang, kini kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi itu mulai berlari menuju kebun. Baekhyun berteriak senang melihat banyak strawberry merah yang besar dan langsung memetik mereka.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala tersenyum melihat Baekhyun begitu bahagia berlarian kesana kemari memetik strawberry. Bohong jika ia tidak merindukan lelaki mungil itu. Ia kini ikut memetik buah strawberry dengan kedua matanya yang tak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Kemari!"

Chanyeol dengan segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Lihat! Strawberry ini sangat imut!"

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya merasa gemas melihat buah strawberry kecil yang masih berwarna hijau. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, dia justru merasa gemas melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Ah! Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau aku menanam strawberry di rumahku? Aku pasti akan bisa memakan strawberry setiap hari!"

"Tetapi kan kau tidak punya ladang,"

Baekhyun menatap datar Chanyeol.

"Ah ya. Kau benar,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu kembali pada kegiatan awalnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang yang tumbuh di kebun itu. Chanyeol menyeka keringatnya dan mengintip matahari yang terlihat semakin berada di atas kepala. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah duduk disampingnya dengan bahu yang berdempetan kini sibuk menghitung strawberry dikeranjang mereka.

"Kau tahu tidak filosofi dari strawberry?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, menggelengkan kepala,"Yang terpenting aku menyukainya,"

"Strawberry itu seperti cinta,"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lalu menatap dahan di pohon rindang.

"Kau akan bersusah-susah pergi ke perbukitan untuk memetik strawberry, benarkan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dan kau akan merasa senang jika mendapatkan strawberry yang kau inginkan tetapi .. kau tak pernah tahu apa rasa di baliknya, meskipun itu berwarna merah,"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang tengah memandangnya lekat.

"Sama seperti cinta. Kau akan melakukan segala hal apapun untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang kau cintai. Walaupun kau merasakan degupan yang terasa amat menyenangkan setiap menatap seseorang yang kau cintai, tetapi kau takkan pernah tahu, apakah kisah cintamu akan berakhir manis atau asam seperti buah strawberry,"

Angin mulai berhembus dengan perlahan membuat surai keduanya berterbangan.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Kau fikir, aku tidak?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Pangeran Bercelana Dalam Pink,"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Bu-bukankah kau bersama lelaki berwajah kotak itu?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya—berfikir.

"Ah, maksudmu Chen?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini tertawa,"Aku yakin kau langsung pergi dari pesta ulangtahunku setelah Chen mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku,"

"Tentu saja! Aku merasa patah hati tahu!"

Baekhyun terkekeh,"Mana mungkin Chen menyukaiku. Dia saja sudah mempunyai istri. Tenanglah, dia hanya sedang menggoda istrinya yang tengah merajuk padanya. Dia memang orang yang aneh,"

"Jadi ... kau tidak berpacaran dengannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mau dicincang oleh istrinya dan dijadikan makanan anjing. Aku hanya ingin berpacaran denganmu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar,"Syukurlah, ternyata aku hanya salah paham. Kemari kau, aku mau menciummu lagi! Aku merindukanmu selama seminggu karena terus menghindarimu,"

"Salah siapa menghindariku! Kau sudah menciumku semalam, Park!"

Chanyeol kini berhasil memeluk Baekhyun,"Benarkah? Ya sudah sini ku cium lagi,"

"YA! Hentikaaan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Behide The Scene:**

Karena telah memakan kue tart hadiah untuk Baekhyun saat pesta ulang tahun, Baekhyun kini dipaksa untuk duduk di sofa depan televisi di rumah Chanyeol, mereka mengatakan ingin menggantinya dengan sebuah konser limited edition sebagai permintaan maaf. Baekhyun mendengus kesal sembari menyuapi popcorn ke dalam mulutnya, menunggu Chanyeol beserta kedua keponakannya keluar dari kamar. Katanya, mereka sedang mempersiapkan kostum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun terkejut ketika televisi Chanyeol menayangkan musik video Koi Mil Gaya.

Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Chanyeol dan kedua keponakannya hanya memakai kaus dalam, bokser, kaos kaki, dan CELANA DALAM masing-masing berwarna pink, bergambar Miranda Kerr, dan juga Civil War DI KEPALA MEREKA kini menghampiri dirinya dan menari dibawah lampu neon penuh laron.

Jangan tanya siapa yang memakai celana dalam berwarna pink.

"Koi mil gaya~"

Mereka menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul ke kanan dan kiri membuat Baekhyun seketika menjadi pusing.

"Mera dil gaya~"

Baekhyun mulai meraba-raba meja hendak mencari plastik.

"Kya bataoon yaroon~"

Baekhyun memegangi perutnya. Ia benar-benar merasa mual.

"Main to hil gaya~"

"Halo selamat malam Chanyeol! Aku baru pulang dari Los Angeles. Maafkan aku merepotkanmu selama ini dan aku akan langsung saja menjemput—GYAAA! KENAPA CELANA DALAMKU BERADA DI ATAS KEPALAMU?!"

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
